Anime Swordsman
Entrance Magic Circle from Hell A circle with many different runes and symbols will materalize on the ground, surrounded by flames. Anime Swordsman will rise up from the center. After stumbling upon landing, Swordsman will unsheath his sword and be ready for battle. Special Attacks Neutral B - That's Not How You Use A Sword Swordsman will pull his sword back, looking like he's ready to strike. At the same time, he'll flip his sword backwards, so that the bottom of it's facing forward. This can be charged using B. After letting go of B or just waiting long enough, Swordsman will thrust it forward, with the hit dealing moderate damage, with some stun before launching. The reason for the stun is, that by pressing B again, the sword will fly out of Swordman's hand and spin around vertically, before going back and returning to Swordsman. The second strike will deal more damage along with instant knockback. Both hit's strength depend on how long the move was charged. Side B - Instant Blade Autopilot Swordsman will do four sword strikes rapid-fire, while taking a step forward with every swing. There's a variation of swings for holding up at the start of the move, holding down, or just leaving it along. You cannot change the set of attacks mid-move. The move also cannot be cancelled until it is finished. While no attacks in this move deal any knockback or flinching, you can rack up some good damage should you connect all four hits. However, with Swordsman constantly moving during the move, it won't be too easy. Up B - Vertically Challenged Spammer Anime Swordsman will hold his sword vertically by his head and jolt upwards, but with minimal distance. The attack itself does a small amount of damage and knockback. However, it can be repeated quite a few times with virtually no pause in-between, for a total of 7 times before going helpless. The accumulated height from all 7 strikes will add up to about the same as this move's inspiration. This move is notably good for combos. Down B - Get Out Of Jail Free Card Swordsman will enter a pose, holding his sword in front of him preparing for a blow. Should he get hit in this position, he'll counter with a strike from his sword. The initial hit will do some damage, but no knockback. Instead, it will force the opponent to taunt. Which taunt the opponent does is chosen at random. While the opponent is taunting, 5% damage will add up for each half-second of the taunt. This also leaves them open for other attacks, but hitting them will stop having damage add up from the taunt itself. If the taunt itself deals damage to the opponent (i.e. Irate Gamer's up taunt), it will just add up along with the damage already being subjected from Swordsman's counter. Obviously, this move is more helpful against players with longer taunts. Final Smash - The Mixtape God Shines Down His Almighty Fire Enguled in Flames, time freezes as Swordsman holds up his hand, and from the heavens, the Ultimate Mixtape descens from the heavens into the outreached palm of Swordsman. Swordsman will declare (In Japanese, albiet with subtitles), that "This mixtape is fire!!" Then rush forward. He'll stop when he hits a wall or somebody in his way. If there's nothing in his way, he'll just fly offscreen and lose a stock. But if he meets up with somebody, he'll make them wear headphones, connected to a cassette player holding the mixtape. The mixtape will play, and after several hits of burn damage, it'll erupt in a huge pillar of flame, pretty much guaranteeing a KO. Anyone else hitting the pillar will get hit with some considerable knockback. After a few seconds, the flame pillar will dissapear, the mixtape, cassette player and headphones, will dissapear, and the battle will resume to normal. Normal Attacks TBA Misc. Victory Theme morth.mp4 Category:Playable Character Category:L-NEO Category:Adult Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Joke Category:Semi-Joke Category:Japanese Category:Original characters Category:OC Characters